With the technological development of the society, liquid crystal display devices are becoming increasingly important main stream display devices. For improving a chromatic aberration phenomenon when a liquid crystal display device of a vertically aligned mode is seen from a large viewing angle, electric charge share is adopted in the design of the pixels, namely a pixel is divided into two areas, which are a main pixel area and a sub pixel area.
Refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic view of a circuit of a conventional liquid crystal display panel. The liquid crystal display panel 10 comprises a data line 11, a main scan line 12, a sub scan line 13, a common line 16, a main pixel area 14, and a sub pixel area 15, wherein the main pixel area 14 is provided with a main liquid crystal capacitor 141, a main storage capacitor 142, and a first transistor 143; and the sub pixel area 15 is provided with a sub liquid crystal capacitor 151, a sub storage capacitor 152, an electric charge sharing capacitor 153, a second transistor 154, and a third transistor 155.
The following is a normal displaying condition of the liquid crystal display panel 10. A high level is inputted into the main scan line 12, and the first transistor 143 and the second transistor 154 are switched on; a low level is inputted into the sub scan line 13, and the third transistor 155 is switched off; and thereby the main liquid crystal capacitor 141, the main storage capacitor 142, the sub liquid crystal capacitor 151, and the sub storage capacitor 152 are charged to the same electric potential. Next, a low level is inputted into the main scan line 12, the first transistor 143 and the second transistor 154 are switched off; a high level is inputted into the sub scan line 13, and the third transistor 155 is switched on; and thereby the electric potential of the sub storage capacitor 152 and the sub liquid crystal capacitor 151 is lowered by the electric charge sharing capacitor 153, so that the electric potential of the sub liquid crystal capacitor 151 and the sub storage capacitor 152 is lower than the electric potential of the main liquid crystal capacitor 141 and the main storage capacitor 142. Therefore, the twisting distribution of the liquid crystal molecules is different in the main pixel area 14 and the sub pixel area 15, so that the main pixel area 14 and the sub pixel area 15 have different displaying brightness under the same signal, and thereby a large viewing angle of the liquid crystal display panel 10 is accomplished.
Refer to FIGS. 2A and 2B, wherein FIG. 2A is a structural schematic view of an array substrate of the conventional liquid crystal display panel, and FIG. 2B is a cross section view of a cross section line A-A′ of FIG. 2A. The electric charge sharing capacitor 153 is constructed by a sharing capacitor transparent electrode 21, an insulating layer 22, and a common electrode 23. The liquid crystal capacitors (the main liquid crystal capacitor 141 and the sub liquid crystal capacitor 151) are constructed by a pixel transparent electrode 24 and another transparent electrode of a cell assembling substrate. When manufacturing the array substrate, it is possible that a material of the transparent electrode (for example, ITO, indium tin oxide) may remain on the surface. If the remaining ITO is between the sharing capacitor transparent electrode 21 and the pixel transparent electrode 24, it is possible that when charging the liquid crystal capacitors, the electric charge sharing capacitor 153 is also charged, so that the pixel structure with an electric charge distribution fails.
When using a conventional technology, there is no way to detect the above-mentioned defectiveness in a liquid crystal display panel.
Hence, it is necessary to provide an array substrate, a liquid crystal display panel, and a detecting method of the liquid crystal display panel which solves the problem existing in the conventional technology.